


咒怨

by SashkaLu1777



Series: The Story of Eönwë [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 援雅琴以变调兮，奏愁思之不可长。
Series: The Story of Eönwë [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842640





	咒怨

“有点可惜，”伊昂威说：“自从我上次见到诺多精灵的中洲至高王，已经过去太久了。”

他们决定小心翼翼地绕过林顿的边界。这几天伊西莫的精力似乎恢复了一些，但是他身上的阴影更重了，精灵绝不会错认这种危险，伊昂威不想和精灵起矛盾，而伊西莫不想拿自己的性命冒险。

“塔尔-明雅图尔的兄长只怕不会因为我是他胞弟的后人就留情。”伊西莫自嘲道：“而且都过去这么久了，谁知道精灵在亲戚这方面和人类是否观点一致？”

“我不懂你的意思，你想说人类比精灵更喜欢亲戚，还是反过来？”伊昂威问。他牵着的马前两天刚刚载着伊西莫横渡河水，之后伊西莫就不再嫌弃“伊缀尔”年老了，可他仍然不喜欢这个名字。

伊昂威反而不明白：伊西莫为什么会为一匹老马有古老精灵的名字而生气。

“她年迈而有智慧，而且她从人类中来，能听懂你们人类的语言，这还不好吗，毕竟她一直在帮助你。”

“好是好，但是她不像伊缀尔。”伊西莫坚持：“她是红皮肤。”

其实伊西莫还想问一问伊昂威，是不是见过传说中成为不死之身的图奥。

当图奥开始年老，伊缀尔在想什么呢？他们是在海上漂流多久？最后她们是一起绝望地渴死在海上？还是到了阿门洲？

这些问题伊西莫小时候问过，后来就不问了，现在他即使好奇，也要先关注更切身的问题。

休息时伊西莫习惯性地探了探自己的额头：今天没有出汗，是好兆头。

只是伊昂威实在太难对付，不是说迈雅有什么过人心机，而是他不用那些弯弯绕的想法，本身站在那里，也能让伊西莫没招数可使。

伊西莫有太多事情拿不准，索伦之前没有告诉他蜕变的最后几天会出什么状况，如果出问题了要怎么做。就算自己能一路走到巴拉督尔，索伦也忌惮伊昂威的力量，又能帮助自己什么呢。

“既然你是迈雅，有身体就是武器，为什么还佩剑？”

伊昂威正解伊缀尔的马鞍辔头，他想尽量让她舒适一点，听到伊西莫问这句话，随口答道：“算一种喜好，像欧洛米喜爱狩猎，雅凡纳喜爱植被，奥力喜爱创造。”

他从马鞍上拿下之前从村民那换来的旧水壶（他特意挑了一个最旧的），犹豫了一下，又放了回去。

身体里那块碎剑还在，他暂时还不愿意喝水。

“你睡你的，我守在这。”他走回伊西莫旁边，这句话他每天正午都要重复一遍。

只是今天伊西莫好像不愿意听话，他注意到伊昂威一路上似乎有几次刻意去压制一些饮食的想法。人类有时会暗暗盘算，是否当初的那一剑仍然给迈雅带来了一些困扰：“你用武器，需要长时间练习吗？埃努中还有和你一样的吗？”

他坐在那儿，看上去像真心求教。

伊昂威拿不准他在想什么，不过这个话题让他自在。他解下佩剑，连剑鞘横握在双手中：“其实关键在于控制。武器虽然是无生命的，也能和主人有连结，忽视这一点就不能最好地运用武器。我不喜欢用风或者光的力量，有时候我几乎会忘记怎么用魔法，而武器更受我自由支配。”他也不除去剑鞘，直接握住剑柄做了一个最基础的起手式：“定心，洞现，巧助，机变。我能从对手的一个动作中看出这些，判断他的实力，以及如何应对。你的剑法就很好。”

最后一句话很突然，伊西莫有点尴尬：他当然知道自己剑术好，但他不希望伊昂威记住这一点。

恐怕迈雅不会忘记他在努曼诺尔刺出的那一剑，伊西莫只得专心从刚才迈雅说的一串话里搜检可以利用的信息。

伊昂威正准备系回佩剑，却听到伊西莫低声说：“先等等，有斥候。”

伊昂威倏地回身望过去，确如伊西莫所言。

“你现在不是看不到东西吗？”伊昂威问。

“还是能看到一点轮廓的，而且我听力很好。”伊西莫说，为了增强自己的说服力，也为了避免伤到迈雅之首的自尊，他补充了一句：“当然，我的听力远远比不上苏利牟之子，您刚刚太专注而已。”

那半兽人斥候没有靠近这面的意思，毕竟这里离林顿不远，他循着阴影快速前奔。

“看来他不会发现我们，”伊西莫侧着头听：“让他过去吧。”

“为什么？”伊昂威不同意，“如果我没有见到就罢了，既然见到了，我就不可能放过他们。”

“他们不认识我，”伊西莫提醒道：“如果你忙着对付他们，可能回头发现我已经被他们杀了。”

“你可以往后站一站，如果有危险，我会保护你的。”伊昂威只说了这一句。

伊西莫觉得别扭，他从来没有这样躲在别人身后看别人动手，半兽人数量多，但显然只是给伊昂威提供了点练习素材，他一剑下去能直接斩断座狼的头，这让伊西莫忍不住皱眉。

伊西莫牵着伊缀尔又往阴影里退了退，思索策略，那些半兽人之前看到了他，但所有敢向他这面来的人都被伊昂威刺了对穿。

看起来是没什么办法，伊西莫心里不乐观。

身后忽然传来鼻息声，伊西莫转过身，凭着嗅觉和模糊的影子，他认出来那是一头无主的座狼。

他现在离伊昂威不近，手无寸铁，又是正午。

“你最好给我点武器。”他慌忙喊道。

伊昂威听到了伊西莫的声音，也不回头，直接从腰间解下匕首，投掷过来。

这一下就能让那头座狼毙命，插进它的眼睛里，他有这个信心。

匕首确实正中座狼的头，但不知怎么，座狼并没有如伊昂威预计的那样倒地死去，匕首卡入了它头上的一块骨头。

疼痛激怒了座狼，它向前猛扑，伊西莫放开了伊缀尔，同时闪身躲开。他动作慢了，座狼的利爪抓破了他的左上臂。这伤口却让伊西莫心中一喜，这是他第一次见到迈雅失手，看来迈雅不是毫无破绽。

伊缀尔长嘶了一声跑走了，而座狼似乎认定伊西莫是让它受伤的元凶。

伊西莫这次信心十足，他稍微抬起左手，念出了一句含有古老黑暗力量的咒语。

座狼平静了下来，但仍然没放弃攻击。

“这咒语对付你有点浪费，”伊西莫想：“但我要用你做个幌子。”

他不顾自己现在状况特殊，又重复了一遍那句咒语。

座狼彻底在他面前趴了下来，更像一只被驯服的大狗。

伊昂威有些奇怪，之前他和半兽人打过交道，这种平时巡逻的队伍本不应该太多，今天却像蜂群一样涌过来。不过既然碰上了，就算再多三倍，他也不打算看着这些走狗大摇大摆地过去。

伊西莫那面应该是安全的，否则他早就要喊了。

正盘算间，伊昂威的左肋突然传来一阵剧痛。之前第三四根肋骨间有伤，留在其中的魔窟剑碎片便有移动的趋势，他急于赶路、没有治疗，只是用力量束缚了这些体内的碎片，此刻他明显察觉到那些碎片开始不受控制，又游走了几分，现在离这具身体的心脏太近了。

伊西莫向座狼靠近了一步，又念了一遍咒语，随即他感到自己喉头一紧。

“你闭嘴。”伊昂威出现在身后，指节压在伊西莫喉咙上，他的话听起来又惊讶又愤怒。

伊西莫依言住口，心里有点可惜。

伊昂威一剑了结了那个已经开始亲昵蹭着伊西莫脚踝的座狼，从背后抽出一对短刀：“离我近些，闭上眼睛。”

他说完这话，也来不及看伊西莫有没有照做，双刃交错一并，白色光芒扫过剩余追过来的半兽人和座狼，也扫过了身后林顿的一部分土地。

“发生了什么？”伊西莫在身后问，“我想他们都被你变成地上的灰尘了，我第一次看你用这样的魔法。”

“伊缀尔呢？”伊昂威收刀入鞘，拔出了死去座狼身上的匕首和长剑。

“她跑掉了吧，希望她不会遇上别的座狼。”伊西莫冷淡地表达几乎没有的关心。

伊昂威看着伊西莫，一时竟不知道有什么话可讲。

“我没选择，”伊西莫看出了伊昂威的想法：“我手上什么都没有，而且我以为你根本不怕碎片，或者早就把碎片取出来了。如果我真的想这么干，为什么等到今天？就算今天你在分心他顾，你也看到了，我难道指望这一群废物对你造成什么伤害吗？”

伊昂威懒得搭话：刚刚迫不得已，动静闹得大了，这是一；那碎片现在离心脏只有毫厘，不能再置之不理，这是二。

愤怒的情绪消失之后，伊昂威只能感叹索伦究竟从哪里找到伊西莫这么个人。

“刚才的事情波及了林顿的一小块地方，精灵应该很快就会来。”伊昂威故意道：“你手上正好也有伤，不如去你的亲戚家休息一下。”

如他所料，伊西莫似乎震了震，但什么也没说。

伊昂威有点畅快。

过了一会儿，轻盈的马蹄声传来，一小队精灵出现，把他们围在了中间。

“我是西方渡海而来的维拉使者，苏利牟的传令官。”伊昂威说：“刚才我路过此地，解决了一些半兽人，现在我有问题要请教你们的王。”

精灵们短暂地私语片刻，其中为首的跳下马来行礼说道：“欢迎，远道而来的西方贵客，我们确实应当立刻引领您去面见至高王，只是……”他说着看向一旁的伊西莫。

“他是努曼诺尔的杜内丹人，我奉命先到努曼诺尔。”伊昂威接过精灵的话：“他被座狼抓伤了。”看到精灵还在犹豫，伊昂威深知这是因为伊西莫身上的情形实在不像“被黑暗造物抓伤而有阴影笼罩”，便又道：“或许您先向国王禀告，让一切归王裁决。”

“传令官好威风。”伊西莫紧了紧埃尔贝瑞丝的星辰披风，悄悄说道，一边偷偷藏起了那枚此刻催命的戒指。


End file.
